i want you
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: When a certain silver haired man whispered those words to him, he was powerless to resist. MAN LOVE, YAOI, HIBARI/GOKUDERA Slight OCness. MILD CUSSING.
1. Chapter 1

GOKUDERA

I knew I was gay since a man in Italy had kissed me, it had been one of the most eye opening experiences in my life and I was sure I would always remember that kiss. That being said, the guy and I never even exchanged names, just walked away from one another like nothing had happened in the heat of the busy club. That being the case, my dating history was non-existent. I was the typical lonely gay man and I was fucking sick of it. So I started to fantasize about the other guardians. Not turf top because he would be anything but peaceful even in my thoughts, and not lambo because well, im not some fucking pedophile. Yamamoto was a frequent fantasy, as were Dino and even Mukuro had crossed my mind at one time or another, but Hibari? no. I never thought of him, until that is, today.

And damn did it work.

Soon Hibari was the number one hit in my mind. With his long lashes and jet black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was perfect. In every way and it made me want him in more then just fantasy. I started thinking of him as a love interest, wanted to be with him in real life. And before I knew it I was hoping I would run late to school just so I could see the man up close. Finally, I had had enough of my fantasy's and was ready to take action, and dammit I was going to get some! So I walked into the office of one Hibari kyouya, and took him by the collar, I could tell he was about ready to smack me so I said it. The one phrase that would work to my advantage and that would stop his movements, hopefully. I whispered "I want you."

/

HIBARI

I want you. Thats all it took, just three words and my whole world changed. When he said them, I was incapable of resisting him. Or the pleasure he was offering, his silver hair in my face as we kissed, his stormy green eyes that appeared so lustful I nearly lost my breath, and his hands. How they traveled down my body like they were mapping out each curve and muscle. It was all to good, too perfect. I couldn't control myself and I couldn't resist.

/;;;

GOKUDERA

I let out a breathy laugh as his fingertips traced my spine, hurrying to my back side. His eyes held a heat I doubt anyone could duplicate or defy. I sure as hell couldn't. I smiled to myself as he licked me up and down, my chest, my nipples, my thighs and finally my member. I gasped as he took it into his mouth, the sensations over whelming me. His name left my lips again and again as I came hard into his mouth, while his fingers pressed into my body. I was about to lose my mind entirely, and then he entered me. And I knew there was no turning back. No getting away from this love. Because he was too good, too perfect, and the pleasure was daunting.

/

/

When I woke up Hibari was sitting at his desk, looking drained and slightly annoyed and I had to smirk. Who knew the man actually worked? I had always thought he was too busy biting people to death, but no. there in front of him was a massive stack of paper work. He sighed and looked over to me, where I was laying on the couch, covered by his school uniform jacket. I smiled at him in my after sex high and he returned it, setting down his pen and coming over to me. He reached his hand down and touched my face in a gesture that was purely loving and it made me nearly choke on my own saliva. The look he was giving me was also very kind, almost too kind, and I could not help but smile up at him. He then leaned down and captured my lips with his own for a brief moment before he pulled away and again, smiled at me in what could only be described as love. I was about to speak when he did it for me.

"Hayato, you had better be serious about this, about us. I do not sleep with people I would not date, so... are you going to ask me out or what?" he said, his eyes slightly shy and his expression unreadable.

I smiled at him and nodded, watching as he let out a breath I did not know he was holding, and said,

"Ive wanted you for a long time now. You think id let this turn into a one night stand? Che. Im not like that either. So, go out with me kyouya?"

He smiled again, the breathtaking, heart stopping smile that he showed was amazing, I felt my heart flutter against my ribs as he leaned in and with a simple "yes" captured my lips again. Before whispering, "So round two?"

I smiled and bit his lip a little before nodding and leaning into him for another kiss.

/

After we made love a second time hibari walked me home and even kissed me good night. I thought for a moment that I might be in one of my fantasies again, but the slight pain in my back told me that it was reality. I smiled so wide that it actually hurt a little.

/

When I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing I was not pleased, mostly because it was only five am! I picked up and was prepared to yell at whoever it was when Kyouya's voice caught my attention. I smiled. It wasn't so bad, being woken up this early if it means that I could hear his voice so early in the morning. " Hayato? Are you there?" he asked, I nodded to myself before responding, "Yep. Whats up?" I asked leaning back in my bed.

"hmm, nothing. Simply saying good morning to my boyfriend." I smiled wider.

"Where are you Kyouya? Come over to my place. " I all but purred into the phone, there was a moment of silence and then his eager voice responded.

"ok. Ill be there soon. Dont get dressed." click.

I smiled as I stood up and got into the shower, my muscles relaxing under the warm water. I thought about how good being in a relationship with my crush felt.. how unreal it was that it worked out for me, especially because I was in love with Hibari Kyouya.

And I really do mean in love, not in like with him. It took me a whole of ten seconds after we kissed to figure that out. To realize that I hadn't just been lusting after the man. Now that I have a chance to think about it, there are a lot of things I like about him.

I smiled as I thought about him and finished rinsing the soap from my hair before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. I made a mental check list about the things I liked about him while I hummed off key and brushed my hair.

his eyes

his (very rare) smile

his hands

his voice

his face

his hair

his pale skin

the way he is wholly loyal to something once he chooses it

the sheer strength of his hands, his hips...

the power he posses

how it looks when he fights

his love of animals.

I finished my mental checklist and walked out of the bathroom, heading into my bedroom to get changed. I chose my favorite simple black boxers, my skinny jeans, also black, and was just about to put on a shirt when I heard the knock at my door. I didn't bother answering it, I knew he would walk in any minute, I had made sure to leave the door unlocked for him after his call.. and sure enough there he was, standing in my bedroom doorway. Smirking.

"I thought I said not to get dressed?" he said, his voice questioning. I was the one to smirk now, walking over and pulling him close before I whispered.

"I didn't make you work for it before. But im not easy, you know. "

His hands ran down my sides making me lean into him in pleasure before he spoke very softly.

"I never thought you were. Nor do I think anyone would think anything about you was easy. Your almost as anti social as I am. Hayato."

The sound of my name on his lips when we were not having sex, and the things he said when he answered my question was enough to make me melt a little. Not that I would ever tell that to him. I smiled and put my hands around his neck before saying, very sternly,

"We are dating Kyouya. So we should go on a date, unless im wrong?"

He responded by cupping my cheek and whispering very softly

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious about you, Hayato. Now, let me kiss you already."

and with that our lips met in a heated kiss that held so much raw feeling that I felt my heart swell up with pride. This sexy man was mine. And no one, and I mean no one, would touch him or take him from me. Not as long as I lived.

When we pulled away we were both panting, our hands in each others hair. He smiled in a breathtaking way, a way so loving and truthful that I doubted for a moment if this was the real Hibari Kyouya.

I moved away from him after a moment and grabbed the red T-shirt I had picked out for the day. It was bright red with a black skull in the center of the shirt. After that I put on my black and white belt and some accessories. All the while feeling his eyes on me, following my movements.

When I was done I walked over to him and for the first time since he got here, admired his body. Taking in the fact that he was not in his uniform for once.

Instead he wore a purple shirt, the same color as his flames, with a rock hand on it, and black jeans, though they were slightly baggy. No accessories, but he did have on his VG and perched on his head was a tiny yellow bird who seemed to have gone unnoticed by me during the hot kiss. Every though I had my hands in his hair- oh! That was the weird thing I felt in his hair. I thought he had a feather of some kind in his hair, apparently I was correct. Haha.

I smiled and kissed him once again, this time it was simple, nothing complex or rough, just a chaste kiss, but it held my feelings in it. And if the look in his eyes was any indication I would guess that he understood.

"Since you want to go out today, and we have the day off of school anyway, why not go out to eat, and then go for a movie?" he asked, surprising me in a good way. I smiled and replied with a yes.

/

He took me to the most expensive and hard to get into place in town, and we were let in right away with people literally bowing to him and through him, me as we passed. The food was amazing, it was hands down the best breakfast I had ever eaten.

He was not really that talkative, and as I ate I made a mental checklist of all the things I wanted to know about him. Things I could ask him, that sort of thing.

When we finished our meal he leaned across the table and kissed my cheek. I blushed as he did this, mostly because of the waiter standing right next to us let out a startled squeak. I waited until he moved away before looking at the waiter and asking for a to go box. Then we left after Kyouya paid the bill. It was nice, having someone treat me to such a nice breakfast.

When we walked out of the restaurant I decided I was tired of the peaceful silence and spoke up while I took his hand

"I knew you were quiet but you could try to make a conversation you know?"

I said, watching as he looked at me with soft eyes.

"Sorry. I was thinking about a lot of things. What would you like to talk about?" he asked, squeezing my fingers while we made our way to the movie theater.

I smiled at him and started asking my questions.

"then, would you answer a few questions for me? I-id like to know more about you." I stammered out in embarrassment. I looked over and saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Sure. Go ahead. " he replied, his tone casual.

"then, ill start out with the most cliche. Whats your favorite color?" I asked. He laughed at me, and I couldn't help but smile wider at him. His laugh was so sweet. It was infectious.

"Purple and black." he replied, his face returning to the calm face he had been showing me all day. I nodded, making a mental note.

"Whats your favorite food then? What about music, what kind do you listen too?"

I asked, waiting eagerly for his reply. He looked over at me and spoke very softly.

"my favorite food is a hamburger steak, and my favorite music is rock music. Though I also like classical, and some metal." I nodded again, adding this information to my check list.

"Whats your family like?" I asked, getting more personal.

He stopped walking by a large water fountain and sat on the bench beside it, pulling me along until I did the same. His face seemed thoughtful and I wondered if I should not have asked him that question. But just before I was about to say never mind, he spoke.

"My family is dead. When I was younger my family was murdered, I was the only survivor, I suppose that is why strength is so important to me. Anyway... I have been alone for years. I do have a very dear friend, named Sapphire who works for the mafia in Italy, but other wise I have been alone. Until you. That is."

I sat there for several moments trying to grasp what he just said. It was so sad, worse then my own story, and I could think of only one thing to do. I pulled him close and kissed him with as much love and passion and want as I could.

After the kiss was over we both leaned into the other, panting. I felt him smile against my hair and said very softly.

"My mother was killed too. My father is a mafia boss, and she was his mistress. When she gave birth to me everything was taken from her. Me, her music career, everything. Then one day, she died, some say my father killed her, and that's what I believed for a very long time. I ran away from home at the age of 12, living on the streets of Italy for years until I got involved with the vongola. It was only very recently that I found out my mother died of a chronic illness." I said, sharing a piece of myself that not even tenth knew. He pulled me closer and whispered.

"it sounds like both our childhoods are pretty screwed up. Huh?" I laughed at this, before saying very humorously.

"thats true!" we then laughed for several minutes.

/

When we got to the theater Kyouya let me pick the movie, saying he didnt really care about it all that much. There were a lot of sappy crappy romances, and some action suspense films but nothing that really caught my eye until I saw the remake of one of my favorite horror movies, Halloween, from the mid 70's. Intrigued I chose that one and Kyouya agreed to see it, buying the tickets, popcorn and some sodas. Before we headed into the movie.

The movie sucked! I have never seen such a crappy movie before! who the hell would put a rape scene in the movie! And they made him blond! BLOND!

I was literally shaking with rage.

"Hayato? Whats wrong? I thought you liked this movie?" he asked, putting his arm around me protectively. I took a deep breath and smiled despite my bad mood. It was just a movie, nothing to ruin the date over...

"They butchered the movie. It was a remake from the original Halloween movie series from the early 70s and 80s. I was about to blow up the screen during that rape scene. How the hell could the director add in such a piece of shit scene to such a great movie! "

I said allowing my anger to show. I watched Hibari smirk for a moment before he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I've never seen this movie, so I was unsure if that was your thing... glad to hear it made you as sick as it made me. Should we go back to my place and order the original on paper view?"

I smiled and nodded, leaning into him as we walked back to his place.

/

HIBARI

I smiled as Hayato leaned into me while we walked. I had never imagined myself in a relationship before. It was a herbivorous act that only lead to weakness. And I was not weak by any means. However, when Hayato had come in and said those three words, my whole world changed, the world seemed to be a little brighter. When I opened my eyes after making love to him for the frist time I felt nothing but pride, desire and love. I realized that I Hibari Kyouya had fallen in love with one Gokudera Hayato.

When Hayato had said he loved me, that he wanted to be with me, I was elated. It took everything in my power not to jump for joy, and I never jump for joy. Ever.

I listened to Hayato hum a classical song, Ave Maria, while we walked. It was soft but I could make it out. It was one of my favorite pieces, I would listen to it after a hard day patrolling Namimori. I squeezed his fingers as we walked, taking a turn left on mori street to my house, the first one on the left. I let go of him to get my keys and unlock the door, I was about to turn around and welcome him in when he leaned in and kissed me with passion. By the time we pulled away he was blushing and I had a pronounced hard on. He smiled, seeming to have noticed. Before he leaned into me and whispered,

"should we take care of that, Kyouya?"

I smirked as he said those words and nodding, pulled him in for another kiss.

/

I held him against the wall of my entry way. Just after I closed the door we had all but attacked one another with kisses. I was now holding him firmly by the backside, while his arms wrapped around me and his legs all but straddled me.

We moved to the living room where we collapsed onto the couch and started removing clothing as soon as we could, Hayato's voice was harsh, wanting, and very lustful when he called out my name while I was pulling off his pants. I smiled at him and whispered the three words I had not yet spoken. I whispered "I love you"

/

The rest of the day was a blur of passionate pleasure. I rocked my hips into him, letting his cries of pleasure fall from his swollen lips, watching as he came completely undone by my body. I continued to move within him, thrusting hard and faster with each movement I made. Taking him and myself to the height of pleasure before bringing us over the edge. When I cummed into him, my voice hoarsely calling out his name, I was the happiest man alive.

/

"Kyouya! Wake up or im gonna make food for just myself!" Hayato's slightly annoyed voice chimed into my waking mind, I blinked multipul times. Looking around to see three things at once. One, Hayato was wearing my shirt. Two, he was wearing Only my Shirt. And the third was that it was dark outside. I sat up and pulled him into my body. My hands going to his hair while I pulled him into my body and held him tightly. A swell of pride coming over me as I held the man. He was Mine.

After what seemed like seconds Hayato's stomach growled loudly pulling me from my happy musings. I softly pushed him away from me and after kissing him softly, spoke,

"you are mine." in a barely audible whisper.

He smirked at me and nodded before saying softly.

"And your mine. "

/

SECOND CHAPTER TO COME SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

GOKUDERA

I smirked as as told him he was mine too, and waited for a moment before looking into loving eyes. He nodded at me what could only be thought of as acceptance of my words and then walked into the kitchen, still naked. I might add. I blushed as I watched him walk, the slight sway of his hips alureing as all fuck. I smiled and grapped his boxers before walking over to him.

"your making me hard Kyouya. Put something on!" I said, handing him his boxers. He smiled at me and nodding pulled them on. I followed his movements, my eyes lingering on his butt before I looked back up to his face. His eyes were playful as he had clearly caught me peeking at him. I felt my cheeks heat up once again and was about to curse at him when he leaned over and kissed me before asking,

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

I thought for a moment before deciding on sushi, and after Kyouya nodded he picked up his phone and dialed Yamamoto's number. I smirked, this would be funny.

/

When Yamamoto arrived I forced Kyouya to put on pants, and he made me put on boxers, before we opened the door. Yamamoto's trade mark smile was plastered on his face and then, slowly as he took in Hibari and I standing together, hands entwined and barely clothed. His smile faded into a look of such confusion that I started laughing out right.

He stammered out a few words before making a proper sentence.

"Www-whats up? I thought it was weird that Hibari would call me for food.. but I didn't think you'd be the one he was sharing it with! Not- not that there's anything wrong with that.. kind of thing... ermmm... an-anyway I should get going. Heres your sushi. Guys... bye!" and with that Yamamoto climbed back on this bike and rode away, his face as red as a tomato.

I nearly peed myself I laughed so hard. Kyouya didn't seem to find it as amusing, but im almost positive I heard him chuckle.

/

After we ate in silence I decided to ask a few more questions that I had not gotten to finish before.

"what are your hobbies?" I asked, curious.

He looked at me for a moment before replying, a small smile on his lips.

"reading, paroling Namimori, biting people to death, and music I suppose."

I snorted at him, of course fighting would be in there somewhere.

"whats your favorite song?" I asked, he seemed to think about this for a while before saying very softly

"It used to be one of us is going down by the sick puppies. But now that I have you, its not strong enough by Apoctilypta."

"Not strong enough? That dosen't sound like you Kyouya."

He smirked at me before nodding and looking at the TV

"I could never think of leaving anything I love. Once I let someone or something into my heart, I am wholly loyal to that person or thing. Im not strong enough to stay away from them. Im not strong enough to stay away from you. That song is a love song, proclaiming that."

I blushed like mad before pulling him in for a kiss.

Once we pulled away from one another I asked him another question, liking the information I was gathering.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" I asked, hoping for a no. I didnt like the idea of him being someone elses.

"No. you are my first lover." he said, blushing just enough for me to make it out on his pale cheeks. I smiled at him before saying

"Same here"

to which he smiled at me once again, and decided to voice a question of his own,

"Then, Hayato. How did you find out about your sexual preference?" he asked

I leaned into him and spoke

"A guy I didnt know in a bar in Italy kissed me in the heat of the busy club. It was the most embarrassing and most eye opening experience in my life. I figured out I was gay from that. But I never talked to the guy and I dont know his name either. Your the first one ive had a relationship with."

After a moment of silence I looked up at him, he seemed... angry?

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his face.. he pulled me into his lap and moved his shirt out of the way of my shoulder before biting into my shoulder blade hard enough to draw blood. He then licked and sucked the spot over and over again until I was half hard. When he pulled away he spoke very possessively.

"No one will ever touch you again. You are mine and mine alone. Never let anyone touch you." I smiled, understanding why he looked upset.

"sorry you weren't my first kiss. But you are my first lover, my first boyfriend, and my first love." I said, my heart beating hard in my chest.

He pulled me in and kissed me, running his tongue along my lips and then when I let him into my mouth our tongues battled for dominance, a battle I lost. But I was fine with that, as long as it was him dominating me.

When we pulled away I settled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist and burring my head into his neck before I spoke again.

"Then less personal question here... whats your favorite holiday?" I asked, curious for his response.

"I dont really care for any in particular. You?"

"Halloween! its the best one because you get to get the pants scared off you, and pull pranks on people."

I said excitedly, Kyouya laughed for a moment before kissing my hair.

"Leave it to you to cause trouble." I smirked at his response.

I closed my eyes as I asked another question.

"Favorite season?"

"fall. You?"

I smiled as I replied, "fall."

"what about friends? You said you have a friend in the Mafia from before we met right? Whats she like?" I asked as I leaned into him more. His hands ghosted down my back as he spoke.

"She's a strategist for different families, a strategist for hire... and she is very smart, like you. She is very well.. interesting I suppose. She has a large collection of aniime paraphernalia and comes to Japan once every year, for the fall fashion line's release in Tokyo. She should be stopping by to see me soon actually. When she dose ill introduce you." I nodded and smiled, a peaceful silence filled the room until he spoke again,

"I have a few questions for you too. Hayato. Is that alright?" I smirked and nodded, not bothering to move more then that, as I was extremely content.

"First what do you feel towards Sawada? It bothers me that your so close to someone else. "

I leaned up and looked into his eyes, seeing the slight unease in them.

"I love the tenth in the same way you loved your family. He is like a brother to me, and I would do anything to protect him, you, or any of the others. Because of my childhood I never got to see what a real family was like. I couldn't trust anyone either. Then the tenth came into my world, and saved me when I thought that no one would care enough to do so. From then on I decided to follow him. But that dose not mean I am in love with him. I love you, Kyouya. And only you. I love the tenth in a very different way."

I said, watching as his eyes relaxed and took on a loving look, before he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Another question. Why did you want Yamamoto takeshi to see us like this? And why did you laugh so hard?" I smirked this one was easy.

"Because he's a good friend of mine, even if id never say that to him. He's fun to make fun of, ya know? Since he's an idiot. And I just couldn't help it. I had to let someone know about us.. and well, I knew his face would be priceless." I said, laughing slightly as I remembered it.

I nodded, seeming satisfied.

"What about your hobbies?" he asked, I leaned into him once again before responding,

"reading, watching horror films or movies about UFO's and UMA's. Being around the tenth and the rest of the famillia, and being with you."

I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt him smirk before he continued to ask me questions.

/

After over an hour of talking we finally setteled in to watch the movie Halloween, the original directed by John Carpenter. Kyouya put his arm around me, and leaned his head against mine as we watched people being stabbed. It was great.

…..

By the time the movie ended kyouya had fallen asleep, and even though it was kind of annoying that he fell asleep in front of my favorite movie, I let it go when I saw his content face. Before long I was starting to feel sleepy too and I leaned into him for support until I fell asleep.

I dreamed of spending the next day with him, this time at school.

/

I woke up to the smell of cooking bacon, a great way to wake up in my opinion. I was laying on the couch and the sun was just now rising from the looks of the sky. I checked my watch, it was only 5:30am. I sighed, not used to the early hour and stood up, waking over to my lover and pulling him into a heated goodmorning kiss. Once we pulled away from one another, I asked if I could use the shower and he nodded at me, pointing to the first door on the right. I smiled at him before I walked into the bathroom.

Once I was finished getting showered I walked back out into the living room with just a towel on, and bent over to pick up my things. Pulling them on one by one as I watched Kyouya cook. He was good at it, from the looks of it. Nothing was burning or boiling over. There was only a pleasant smell of bacon and cheese.

I walked over to him and kissed him cheek, watching as he flipped bacon before putting it on a place along with eggs and toast and handing it to me. I sat down at the table in the kitchen and waited until he joined me to start eating.

We talked over breakfast about what our normal morning routines were. And decided on following mine, we made our way back to my place so I could get dressed into my school uniform.

/

Once I was changed and Uri was fed we made our way to the tenths house. Kyouya would stop every now and then and bite someone to death, as he would put it. Before we could move on, but I had to admit that having a lover everyone was afraid of was kind of cool.

When we made it to the tenths house we made our way to the door and after a short knock, Mama Sawada came and greeted us, imeidently bringing us into the house.

Tenth, who was in the kitchen came running out to greet me, and I smiled at him as usual. He paled as he saw Kyouya, instantly putting his arms up in front of his face.

"H-Hibari-san! P-please dont bite me to death! I haven't done anything I swear!" I was about to explain when Kyouya cut in, taking my hand

"Im not here to bite you to death Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am here accompanying Hayato in his morning duties to retrieve you." he said, looking at the tenth. I nodded quickly in agreement.

Tenth looked at us confused before asking, very shyly.

"W-When did you guys get so close?"

I blushed, it was time I came out of the closet, tenth would surely understand!

"Tenth.. the thing is... Kyouya and I are in a relationship.. a romantic relationship, and I wanted you to be one of the first to know! So, so please accept us! Tenth!" I said, finishing with a bit too much enthusiasm. Tenth looked between us, at our hands entwined, and to my face, seeming to study me for a minute. Before he finally spoke, blushing a little.

"Congratulations Gokudera-kun! I- Im surprised that you two are together, but i-i support you. If your happy then im happy for you." he said, smiling at me. I let out a sigh of reliefe before letting go of Kyouya's hand to hug the tenth, pulling away after a second, I thanked him for his support, and then went to stand by Kyouya again as tenth went to get dressed.

Walking to school with tenth and Kyouya we were soon met by Yamamoto who blushed after spotting Kyouya and I holding hands. He stammered out a good morning before we continued to walk to school. Soon we were met by Sawagawa and Kyoko-san, who noticed our hands entwined and blushed while saying a soft congratulations to us, bowing slightly. She really was a great match to the tenth.

He brother, turf top, on the other hand. Made me want to punch him, as usual.

He began yelling as soon as his slow mind up the pieces together.

"EXTREAM GAYNESS! THIS IS EXTREAMLY AWKWARD!" he was soon met with a fist and a tonfa to the face.

By the time was entered the school I was ready for my morning class nap. Kyouya and I parted, as he needed to go take care of his school while I had no choice but to attend class next to the tenth. As any right hand man should.

The teacher called my name annoyingly as I tried to sleep during fourth period. I flipped them off and tried to go back to sleep when I felt fingers in my hair. Pissed off about my space being violated I stood up and looked around to see Kyouya. He stood there, a smirk on his lips, while the rest of the class stood by in silence. I read the emotion is his eyes and quickly followed him out of the room.

/

HIBARI

I closed the door to my office and locked it, walked over to Hayato and kissed him for all I was worth. He kissed back with equal feeling and soon our clothing had fallen to the floor.

I pushed him into the couch with my hips, thrusting in and out of him like a mad man, letting his moans of my name and his hands exploration of my body rule my senses. Soon I was cumming inside of him, before collapsing onto his chest.

/

Hayato woke me up by tugging on my hair slightly, I smiled and kissed him, allowing myself a moment more of bliss before returning to work. Unfortunately the bell rang at that moment and as the baby had told me I needed to be present at a meeting with the famillia today, I would have to spend the evening in my office, doing the paperwork that I had left. I had originally planned on skipping the meeting, over the last three years that I knew Hayato, the baby and the rest of the crowd, I had had my fill of fights between myself and the baby. I was in need of more training, that was clear. So I no longer bothered fighting him, rather I spent my time training to beat him, and anyone else who bothered me, to death.

But I knew Hayato would be going and as I did not feel like parting with him, I had no choice but to attend.

/

When we arrived I noticed the others had all taken their positions according to flame color by Sawada, I leaned in and kissed Hayato on the cheek quickly, ignoring the eyes on us, before going to my seat. Hayato taking his next to Sawada.

The second thing I noticed was that Cavelone was here, sitting next to Sawada on his left. And beside him was Sapphire. Wait. Sapphire?

"Its good to see you again Kyouya-kun!" Sapphire said, as our eyes met. I nodded to her while the others looked at us. Hayato looking at me confused.. I spoke one word, both in greeting and in confirmation for Hayato,

"Sapphire."

The meeting turned out to be pretty interesting. It had been called to welcome Sapphire as the famillias new personal strategist, and also to tell us about a famillia who might become our enemies. Cavelone had apparently seen some suspicious activity in their files over the last few months. So they called in Sapphire to help decide on the situation.

By the end of the meeting all I wanted to do was to take Hayato home, lock him in my bedroom and make love to him all night long.

/

TO BE CONTINUED

_**Ok. another chapter, I had not intended on making this so long. But it has taken on a life of its own. I will post number three soon, hopefully. **_


	3. Chapter 3

GOKUDERA

I watched tenth as he spoke about our new strategist Sapphire, who upon close inspection was quite beautiful. For a woman, anyway. The way Kyouya had said her name, with no emotion, had both surprised me and made me elated at the same time. I was just about to throw dynamite at the woman for her use of My lovers name when he said hers. I instantly relaxed, understanding who she was. Kyouya's only friend besides myself and perhaps the bucking horse, she was That Sapphire. I still felt a little jealous of her though. Because she knew a side of My Kyouya that I do not. But that can be fixed... I blinked rapidly at the sound of my name, repeated a few times by the tenth. I stood as soon as I was out of my thoughts and replied.

"Yes tenth?" I asked, curious. I was sure he was talking about Sapphire only a moment ago...

"I said, could you teach Sapphire-san about the famillia for me? I would do it, but Reborn has started another week of hell training, and I dont think I have the stamina to do both. Hahahaha" he said, scratching his cheek.

I nodded before answering more fully.

"Yes of course tenth!"

after this the meeting ended and tenth left first as he was dragged away from us by Reborn-san.

Kyouya walked over to me and leaned down, crushing our lips together with a sudden powerful want in his eyes that I was captivated by. I kissed back hungerly, not caring that the rest of the group was still there, gasps could be heard from them while we kissed, but I didnt give a damn. He was mine and I was going to prove it in front of his friend Sapphire, and everyone else.

When we pulled away, panting it was Sapphire who spoke up first, seeming slightly flushed and surprised. Good.

"Kyouya! I didn;t know you were gay! But well, you seem happy so congratulations! Id leave you two alone for the night, but Sawada-san wanted Gokudera-san and I to talk a bit about the famillia..." she said, trailing off while a large smile crept onto her face, her eyes locked on the two of us. I smirked, at least she understood who he belonged to.

"Ok. I got it. Ill be there in a minute so please go on ahead to the library." I said, moving my head away from Kyouya's slightly. She nodded and then took off out the door, the others following after her with embarrassed looks on their faces. I felt myself smile. It was fun making the idiots blush.

"Hayato. Don't bother with Sapphire, shes a crazy person who likes to act like a carnivore when she is really just an omnivore. " I looked up at him and asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"And what am I, in your book?"

He looked at me and smiled one of his rare breathtaking smiles.

"my lover. It out weighs everything." I smiled wider and crushed out lips together again.

/

It turns out that Sapphire was pretty damn smart. In fact id go as far as to say she was a genius. She seemed to get everything I said about the famillia within minutes and then made comments or asked questions that really made me think. It was actually nice, talking to someone who took all of this seriously. Everyone, besides tenth and Kyouya seemed to be too stupid to realize that our lives were on the line every time we fought. Or maybe they just played dumb to hide the fear they no doubt felt... either way, it was nice.

"Hayato-san? Is it ok if I call you that?" she asked suddenly, pulling me from my mental analysis of her. I nodded absently at her, not really caring what she called me.

"Then, Hayato-san may I ask a personal question?" I looked up from the paper work I was going threw and nodded at her once again, curious.

"How long have you and Kyouya been together? And just what do you feel for him? I know this is none of my business but as his close friend I want to well... to make sure that your serious. "

she finished, her face falling into a look of concern, clearly she was trying to not offend me. And under normal circumstances I would have been annoyed, but she seemed to be saying this with good intentions, and I didn't really care who knew about Kyouya and I anyway. So I decided to answer.

"We've been together for almost a week. I know it dose not seem like a long time, but its been the best week of my life. And I have no intention to let him go. As for my feelings, well. I love him to put it simply. " I said, not caring that I was saying embarrassing things.

She smiled at me and nodded to herself before responding,

"Then I will trust you with him. He's like a brother to me! So please take care of him. Okay?"

I smirked but nodded.

/

I walked back to Kyouya's house and knocked on the door three times before standing back and stubbing out the cigarette I had between my teeth only seconds before. Kyouya opened the door and smiled at me, it was small and sweet, and it did all kinds of things to my stomach.

He pulled me in by the tie and kissed me for several minutes before we walked back into the house and setteled in for a night movies and love making.

I took off my shoes and walked over to his couch, getting settled in the already familiar room. His arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind and he spoke seductively in my ear.

"I made dinner, its italian food. I'm not sure if its good, but why not try some before we watch the rest of that horror movie?" I leaned back and smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him softly before pulling away and standing up to walk into the large kitchen.

/

HIBARI POV

I watched as Hayato took a tentative bite of my attempt on spaghetti. It was rather cute, the way he began to smile as he chewed, clearly liking the taste. I smiled, pleased with myself. When he spoke.

"its really good Kyouya. Thank you. Oh, and I think I like Sapphire. As a friend I mean. She's very smart and is easy to talk to. I can understand why shes been you friend for so long."

I nodded at him before replying.

"Yes, she's a pain in the rear most of the time, and tends to be obsessed with Yaoi... but she is a good person, for the most part. She was also the one who taught me about surveillance. "

I said while he stared at me intently. He then reached his hand over and took mine.

"Have you ever thought of her as more then a friend?" he asked, surprising me.

I smirked at him, he was just too adorable.

"No. until you, no one interested me that way. Sure I had a crush every now and again, but nothing like this.. like us. " I said, allowing myself a moment of herbivorous affection with Hayato. He needed to know just what he means to me, at least, I believed so.

I watched as his face lit up like a tomato, matching the souse on his plate. Before he stuttered out his reply.

"I-I love you Kyouya. Its only been a week but I want to be with you and only you. For the rest of my life. So you better be ready. Because I will never let you get away from me!" he said, blushing even more, if that were even possible.

I smiled and nodded at him before I spoke.

"Hayato. I have already told you this once. You are mine. I will never let you get away from me."

He then smiled at me, and leaned in for a kiss.

/

I pulled Hayato closer as we sat on my couch watching the rest of the original Halloween movie. It was pretty good, I liked the suspense of it, the music was also a nice touch, though the main character was a bit stupid to hide in the closet of all places. Still, over all it was a good movie. Hayato had leaned into me just as Micheal Meyers killed another teenager.

"Are you afraid?" I asked, amused at the idea.

He looked pissed off. My smirk grew larger.

"no. I was trying to be romantic you jerk. "

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. His anger seemed to melt away from my actions, as I continued to kiss down his face, from his forehead to his cheeks to his jaw to his lips. Before flipping him over and laying on top of him, supporting my weight with a single hand as my other traveled around his torso and pushed up the fabric of his suit shirt while my tongue filled his mouth.

He moaned around my lips, his kisses bringing my member to life instantly, and from my position over him, I could feel his reacting the same way.

After a few moments we were both panting and in need of air, so we pulled away from one another and looked each other in the eyes, communicating with one another with just our eyes. I could tell he was ready to have me take him once again, that he loved me, and that he wanted me to be inside of him. Just by looking at his eyes, I smiled at him before I kissed down his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt while he tugged my t-shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. I smirked at his eagerness and continued to kiss his neck until finally, I removed his shirt and tie before kissing his chest and sucking on a perfect nipple. He gasped out as I did. Rising his back to press into me more fully. I bit down on his bud softly, not wanting to cause to much pain, just the right amount of pain and pleasure he seemed to love. And I was rewarded by a breathless gasp and a soft moan of my name. I smiled as I continued to suck on his nipple while my hand traveled to his pants and quickly undid them, pushing them onto the floor below us and I pressed my hand against his hot flesh.

I heard his breathless gasp, his raspy voice pleading for more, and I obliged. Removing my lips from his nipple to run my tongue along his abdomen and down to his member, pulling off his underwear

I smiled as his member sprang from its confines and smacked against my lips. I instantly stuck out my tonuge and tasted him, his skin was like vanilla, sweet and light, but his member was a bit salty, still I liked it, and soon I was bobbing my head up and down on his length. I then hummed around his member earning a desperate gasp and a moan of my name before he thrust into my mouth,,

I moaned at the sensation of it all, loving the intense tightness of my pants as I let him thrust into my mouth, literally fucking my mouth.

/

I leaned up and kiseed him after he came into my mouth, he was flushed, breathless, sweaty, his silver hair messy around his face, and it all made him beautiful. The most amazing sight I would ever see would be his satisfied expression, but it was also still needy, still wanting more of me. I loved it.

I opened his legs as I took off my pants and underwear. Tossing them onto the floor before pulling out a condom and pulling it onto my length.

"Are you ready Hayato?" I asked, only then noticing the unbelievable want in my voice. Oh how I wanted this man.

He nodded at me opening his legs further before I thrust into him. It was intense heat and tightness, consuming me, pulling at my every thought and feeling. And I loved it. I pounded into him instantly, loving the desperate moans and thrusts I was receiving from him in return. How I loved that he liked it a little rough, not enough to hurt him, I couldn't bear to do that. No, just enough to really feel it.

It was like we were made for one another. Our bodies fit together tightly, as I continued to thrust into his tight heat, listening to the needy moans of my name over and over again. Allowing him to pull on my shoulders, running his nails down my back while I thrust into him again and again until finally I lost all control and came, Hayato following right after me.

/

I lay there on top of him, covered in his cum. Breathing hard and fast as I came down from my high. Hayato was the same, our panting was the only sound that could be heard in the house, and for the life of me I could think of nothing better.

By the time I had got off of him we both needed showers, and so I pick him up from the couch and carried him into the bathroom. Who knows we might even have another round.

/

/

HAYATO TEN YEARS LATER,,,,

I watched as Kyouya walked over to me, holding the papers I had been dreaming of for so long, our wedding license. We had had to fly to America to get married, but now that it was official even Japan had to recognize us as a married couple.

I smiled as we kissed in front of all the people in the line at city hall. Not caring for anything in the world but him.

;

;

;

We were met by every one at the air port. Yamamoto was standing next to his girlfriend Haru.

Tenth was with his wife of two years, Kyoko-san. Turf top stood next to Hana-san, and lambo and ipin made up the rear of the group, shyly holding hands like the teens they were. It was great that everyone had found someone for themselves. And of course that they wished Kyouya and I the best in getting married.

When we got home to the new place we had purchased before the wedding Kyouya carried me in bridal style, and I had to admit that even though I bitched about it I loved it.

Once he set me down he reached over to the table next to me and grabbed a piece of paper, it was adoption paperwork. They had said they could not accept us until we were married, and now we were. We could finally start a family together. And it would be perfect. The one neither of us had had.

I was about to call the agency when he pulled me close and whispered, every lovingly.

"I want you. Forever."

I smiled and kissed him before replying.

"You've got me. Forever."

THE END.


End file.
